


Pharaoh

by Miss_Emmie



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Hypnosis, Mummification, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Emmie/pseuds/Miss_Emmie
Summary: A strange Noise wanders the streets, but can the Symphogear wielders stop it, or will they become its loyal subjects?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pharaoh

The city streets were quiet, save for the sounds of six pairs of footsteps as the Symphogear wielders made their way towards a Noise attack. They did not hear the usual sound, whirring and buzzing noises the Noise made as they slowly marched towards their next victim, and instead were met with only silence. Some sort of giant Noise, one that looked like an Egyptian Pharaoh, had caused an evacuation that left the six girls all alone.  
  
“Be careful everyone, we’ve never seen a Noise like this one” Tsubasa said, sword drawn. With blue hair, swords, and her form-fitting bodysuit, she would have been out of place if these streets were crowded.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Chris grumbled, her considerable bust, squeezed into her tight red suit, giggling at her words. “We know what we’re doing.”  
  
“Shirabe and I can handle this, dess,” Kirika, short, blonde, and busty. “You can all go home and let us take care of this, dess.”  
  
“Kirika, we need to be careful so we don’t get in trouble,” Shirabe scolded, her black twintails seeming to bristle, in spite of her cute pink bodysuit.  
  
“I’m going on ahead!” Kirika called, waving as she ran off, scythe in hand.  
  
“Be careful!” Maria warned, her matronly build, shown off by her silver bodysuit, being reflected in her concern.  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll go with her,” Hibiki chirped, her tight orange outfit giving her a cheery look to match her disposition. With that, she followed the blonde, ready to smash some Noise.  
  
The pair ran ahead of the group, quickly reaching the last location where the Noise had been sighted. There was no sign of it, but there was a thin trail of sand leading further away, around a corner.  
  
Kirika had gotten a bit of a head start on Hibiki, so she rounded the corner first.  
  
Before her was a towering figure, an all-black silhouette wearing a Pharaoh's headdress, with feathery black wings, that stood on its two bulky arms and four legs. Kirika didn’t even have the chance to do anything more than gasp before she was crushed beneath one of the beast’s feet.  
  
Hibiki rounded the corner just a second behind, and barely managed to dodge in time after hearing the attack that had gotten Kirika.  
  
“Kirika-chan! Are you okay?”  
  
The beast lifted its foot from the crushed street, revealing a small pile of sand where Kirika had been. “Kirika-chan!”  
  
Before Hibiki could begin to process what had happened to her friend, the sand began to lift into the air and spin, creating a small tornado.  
  
Hibiki jumped back, covering her eyes.  
  
When the wind died down, Kirika stood in place of the sand.  
  
Her blonde hair was now a sandier color, her skin a deep tan, and her Gear had been replaced by flimsy sand-colored cloth, a veil covering her mouth, another her breasts, and a third riding on her hips. She struck a pose, and began to dance exotically, a blank look in her eyes as she began to rub her breasts along the leg that had crushed her.  
  
Clenching her fist, Hibiki said, “Don’t worry Kirika-chan, I’ll smash this thing and bring you back to normal!”  
  
Pistons on Hibiki’s legs pressed against the ground as she knelt down, then smashed the ground with explosive force as she jumped, giving her flying punch incredible speed and power.  
  
She was a human bullet flying straight for the faceless black void the Noise had.  
  
Her fist landed, sinking deep into the beast.  
  
But, after a moment, Hibiki realized she hadn’t done any damage. Her arm was stuck!  
  
She tried to push away with her legs, but she was being pulled into the creature as if it were made of quicksand.  
  
The sound of battle had hurried the other four Gear users, and they arrived just in time to see Hibiki’s face pulled into the Noise. “Everyone-” was all she said before being swallowed.  
  
Tsubasa was the first to snap out of her shock. “Shirabe, you keep Kirika busy. Maria and I will pull Hibiki out of there. Chris, get ready to blast it as soon as we have Hibiki.”  
  
Everyone agreed, Shirabe riding towards Kirika in a giant buzzsaw while Tsubasa and Maria charged the beast.  
  
Tsubasa and Maria each had their own swords, lashing out at the beast that had seemingly swallowed their friend.  
  
As their blades neared the featureless face, though, a fist punched through the inky blackness, deflecting the attacks.  
  
As if rising from a pool of water, Hibiki emerged, different from before.  
  
Her skin dyed a caramel brown, her hair black, her orange Gear now gold, Hibiki gazed at her friends with lust. “You shall make fine brides for my Pharaoh,” she warned. Black kohl was painted around her eyes, her lips the same dark color as they curled into a sinister smirk.  
  
“What the hell happened to you Hibiki!” Chris shouted from the back, getting ready to unleash a massive salvo of bullets and missiles now that Hibiki was facing off with Tsubasa and Maria.  
  
Hibiki began fighting both Tsubasa and Maria, her fists and speed able to keep both of them on their toes.  
  
And that left the Noise free to turn its attention to Chris.  
  
It smashed its fists into the ground, and Chris heard the ground break behind her.  
  
She turned, seeing a massive sarcophagus rising from the ground behind her, not able to turn her weapons to bear against it before it opened and several streamers of gauze shot out of the inky black void.  
  
One gauze bandage wrapped around her mouth, keeping her from calling for assistance. The next wrapped around her huge breasts, squeezing them in a way that hurt but still filled her with pleasure. Two more wrapped around each of her thighs, slowly dragging her back into the sarcophagus.  
  
None of the other girls even realized what was happening.  
  
“You can fire now, Chris!” Tsubasa ordered.  
  
But Chris was unable to respond, gagged and pulled further back, the lid of the sarcophagus slamming shut in front of her.  
  
More gauze bandages began to wrap around her, mummifying her from head to toe, squeezing her. She felt warm, and then she felt hot. Perfume was soaked into the bandages, going directly into her nose. Her sight, hearing, and taste were sealed away, leaving her alone with the smell of tanning oils and the feeling of her body being squeezed by bandages.  
  
The bandages were able to move her limbs like they were puppet strings, lifting one hand to her breast and another between her legs. She was unable to stop her hand from groping away at her breast while fingers began to play with her clit. Her hips bucked against her hand, and she moaned wordlessly into her gag. Even in the tight bondage, her breasts bounced around, and all her thoughts began to melt away as the gauze between her legs became soaked in her juices.  
  
As she helplessly masturbated, the sarcophagus began to shrink around her. It had originally stood over eight feet tall, but it quickly shrank down enough that it was her size, and then vacuum sealed to her skin.  
  
All her independence, her thoughts, her strong will, and her snarky attitude were all squeezed out of her as juices between her legs, rendering her little more than a painted decoration.  
  
That left Chris masked in gold, an ornate headpiece painted bright red the only reminder of her previous self, her body coated in gold that showed off her still impressive rack and figure.  
  
The fight between Kirika and Shirabe wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
Shirabe cried out to her friend, trying to cut away the fabric that seemed to be controlling her friend, but Kirika was able to effortlessly dance out of the way.  
  
Shirabe found herself matching Kirika’s movements as she tried to keep up with her sandy-haired friend, only for the movements to begin to feel more and more natural.  
  
Just as Shirabe began to predict Kirika’s moves, her own attack was predicted, and Kirika managed to dodge past Shirabe’s buzzsaw attack to lean in and kiss Shirabe through her veil.  
  
Even if their lips were separated by the flimsy cloth veil, Shirabe couldn’t help but revel in how soft Kirika’s lips were. She was dazed by the kiss, and unable to do anything as Kirika leapt back, leaving her veil behind on Shirabe’s face.  
  
Dazed, determination fading, Shirabe returned to her attack.  
  
But soon enough, rather than opponents, they were partners in a scripted dance.  
  
Shirabe found delight in dancing for her Pharaoh with Kirika, her thoughts of turning Kirika back to the side of good forgotten.  
  
As the dance continued, Shirabe’s skin darkened as Kirika’s had, and her tight Gear began to fall away, leaving only wisps of fabric behind.  
  
Soon enough, Shirabe was left dancing helplessly alongside Kirika, rubbing her slimmer body against Kirika’s busty body, the two girls stealing kisses as their veils fluttered about, lost in their own lust.  
  
Tsubasa and Maria still had no idea that they were now alone, even as they continued to fight Hibiki.  
  
Swords extending from her legs, Tsubasa spun around, trying to hit Hibiki with her whirlwind of slashes. “You need to snap out of this, Hibiki!” she scolded.  
  
Just as Tsubasa’s attack ran out of steam, Hibiki rushed in, her gauntlet reaching for Tsubasa’s head.  
  
She braced herself for a punch, but instead felt the golden gauntlet land gently on the top of her head and begin to scratch her. “You’ll make a good guard dog~” Hibiki cooed.  
  
Maria’s own chain sword whistled through the air in front of Tsubasa’s face, and Hibiki was forced to jump back.  
  
Tsubasa leapt back too, regrouping with Maria.  
  
Maria glanced at Tsubasa, and her eyes went wide. She was staring at the top of Tsubasa’s head, speechless.  
  
Wordlessly, she held up her sword, and showed Tsubasa her reflection in the blade.  
  
Tsubasa now had bright blue dog ears, point straight up, that matched the color of her hair.  
  
Before she could process this, she saw that Hibiki had gotten behind Maria.  
  
With a click, a gold collar snapped into place around Maria’s neck. Hanging from the collar was a cartouche with the image of a sphinx.  
  
Bright pink cat ears sprung from Maria’s head, and her eyes were dazed for a moment.  
  
Tsubasa roared, slashing at Hibiki once again. She’d just have to defeat her friend, and then they’d sort all this out later. Hibiki used her golden gauntlets to block Tsubasa’s sword strikes, even as the swordswoman unleashed every attack in her arsenal. Just as she readied another attack, she felt something click into place around her neck. Her own collar had a cartouche with an Anubis-like dog on it.  
  
Realizing too late that Maria had turned on her, Tsubasa was unable to bring her sword up to cut the collar off before Hibiki grabbed the blade.  
  
Leaning in, Hibiki kissed Tsubasa, taking the older girl’s lips for her own, eagerly slipping her tongue into Tsubasa’s mouth as her lipstick rubbed off on Tsubasa’s lips, now stained black.  
  
A breathless Tsubasa was tossed aside as Hibiki grabbed Maria, ready and willing, and pulled her into a kiss that turned her lips black as well.  
  
With both Tsubasa and Maria’s lips darkened, the skin around it began to tan, slowly expanding to encompass their whole bodies.  
  
As their skin darkened, their clothes fell away. Tsubasa stood almost naked, save for straps covering her nipples that held an array of knives. Maria stood completely naked, save for pink runes covering her private parts. Tsubasa was now an Anubis, and Maria was a Sphinx.  
  
Both were as blindly loyal to their Pharaoh as the other girls.  
  
The six girls all came together, Tsubasa and Maria kneeling before their Pharaoh; Kirika, Shirabe, and Chris rubbing their bodies against their Pharaoh; and Hibiki sadistically playing with Tsubasa and Maria as they tried to maintain their composure.  
  
The girls had no desire to defeat Noise any longer, or to save the world, or go to school, or sing, or live their own lives.  
  
All they wanted now was to worship their Pharaoh.


End file.
